


It Never Goes Away

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grian needs a hug, Griangst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions Of Taurtis, Nightmares, Protect Grian, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Memories never leave. No matter how much you try to forget.They will come back. Appear unexpectedly.Grian learns that the hard way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 267
Collections: anonymous





	It Never Goes Away

It wasn’t supposed to end up this way. Not for him to be trapped in a damp, splintering shed. The tapping of footsteps on the outside indicated that Sam was close, that he couldn’t escape him. Grian curled tighter into the dark corner. It was getting hard to breathe. The stale air was only making it harder. When the only source of light from the barred window on the door grew dimmer, a terrified gasp caught in his throat and all he could manage was a choking sob. 

His knuckles became white as he gripped his hair. He wasn’t thinking straight, wasn’t thinking at all. How could he? Minutes before he watched one of the scariest moments of his life. The blood-stained knife flashed before his eyes and his hands darted to his mouth, trying to cover another strained sob. He couldn’t remember when he started crying but tear tracks already littered his cheeks. 

Someone pounded on the door and Grian flinched with every thump. “Taurtis~” Sam’s cheerful voice sent chills down his spine.

His legs shuffled impossibly closer to his chest. Something….something was dangerously wrong with Sam. Ever since this morning when he mentioned the accident. But maybe he was in the right, acting this way. It was Grian’s fault that Taurtis was hurt. He had let his friend drive the bus that night; he didn’t try to stop him. It was understandable that Sam forced him to dress in Taurtis’s clothes. Understandable that he was meant to replace his best friend. Sam blames him, it made sense that Grian needed to fix it. Sam was only upset and hurting. There isn't anything wrong with Sam, He shook his head, tears continued to weld up in his eyes. 

The door slowly opened with a long, eerie creak. Grian held his breath. “Taurtis~ You forgot your toritos~” The Sam throw the red bag, successfully hitting his hidden face. “Don’t forget to get the bag. That’s what Taurtis does~” 

Grian’s whole body shook as he tempted to uncurl from his tense position. Play along, play along. He tried to encourage himself. It’s just Sam. With his eyes screwed shut, he reached out for the toritos. It was approved, he guessed, based on Sam’s cheerful hum. 

Breathing in deeply, he clumsily opened it; however, most of the chips spilled onto the dust floor as a tumor wracked through his body. Grian stilled and a round of tears raced down his face. Nothing happened for minutes. Sam wasn’t saying anything but he could feel the intense presence of suffocating rage. 

The plastic bag crinkled in the fists of Grian. His heart was pounding in his chest, he needed to do something. Something fast. He struggled in a breath but it was almost pointless with how closed his throat was. Opening his eyes, he stared at his violently shaking hands. Sam has yet to move.

It’s okay. Grian’s mouth was dry. Just pick up a chip. 

As he bent forward to reach the toritos, he forced his gaze to face Sam. That was a mistake. A smile, that seemed to stretch beyond what it was capable, was plastered on his face. His eyes didn’t match. They were opened wide, giving off a dead vide. Grian hiccuped in terror and smashed a handful of chips into his mouth, moving faster than he ever had. 

But it seemed Sam wasn’t satisfied with that. Grian barely had time to register Sam’s bruising grip on his wrist. “Eat the plastic.” 

His voice was void of emotion. 

All Grian did was scream in terror. 

\--

He was drenched in a cold sweat. He clawed at his throat, his panic only rising. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t. Breathe. Couldn’t- 

“Grian!” He recognized that voice. But the hands landing on him felt foreign. He lashed out, trying desperately to get away. “Grian! It’ me, Mumbo. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Mumbo. That’s right, Mumbo. Grian’s breathing finally seemed to catch up to him. The struggling slowly came to a stop before he fully collapsed against his friend. 

“See? It’s just me.” Mambo pulled him onto his lap, fingers brushing through his tangled hair. Grian responded with a heartwrenching sob. “Just focus on breathing, Grian.”

Giving a nod, he curled up against Mumbo and took a deep breath. Then another. He continued until he felt like he had control over his lungs. Mumbo smiled and rested his chin on Grian’s head. His hands went to rubbing his friends back as tears continued to run down his face.

“Don’t let him get me.” Grian’s voice waved, it was quieter than a whisper.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

Whoever this person was, Mumbo promised he would find them and end them.


End file.
